


Won't Leave

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis fight, and they both think the other is going to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

**It didn’t end up very long…I’m sorry!!! I’m terrible at actually writing a proper, pre-designated length, it just kind of ends up however it ends up and I pretend it’s planned! And you’ll have to imagine the post-ending for yourselves, thank you very much.**

“I’m tired of all your bullshit,” Zayn snapped. “You’re like a pathological liar or something. I ask you the simplest question and you lie for no reason!”

“No, I don’t,” Louis protested.

“There you go again! I promise I’m not going to get angry if you tell me the truth! The exact opposite, actually! There’s no need to lie and say that you didn’t use the last of the toilet paper, or that you didn’t leave the fridge open, the door unlocked, or that you didn’t see Harry at Starbucks last week. I’m not going to get mad! I don’t ask you things because you’re guilty of something, I just ask. If I ask ‘Did you see Harry yesterday?’ it’s not because I think you’re having an affair, I’m just asking!”

Louis was slowly shrinking into himself as Zayn shouted, but Zayn continued.

“And you lying only makes me think that you do have something to hide, but then I know you don’t because you lie about everything!”

Louis shook his head. “I don’t lie about everything. I rarely lie.”

“Louis,” Zayn said sadly. “I know you do. We’re the only ones living here, I know if it was you who left the fridge open, because if I’m asking, it means I wasn’t the one who did. I’m just asking instead of accusing out of politeness. And I knew that you’d seen Harry when I asked, and yet you still denied it for no reason.”

“I didn’t see Harry last week!” Louis exclaimed.

“Yes, you did,” Zayn shouted. “Just stop lying! I talked to Harry and he mentioned it!”

Louis’ eyes flooded with tears. “I didn’t lie!”  
“Louis!”

Louis literally stomped his foot, and Zayn walked up to him, shaking his head. “Is something actually wrong with you?”

“I don’t know!” Louis exclaimed. “I don’t mean to lie! It just happens!”  
“Just stop doing it,” Zayn said. “It’s getting ridiculous.”

“I’ve tried to stop!” Louis yelled. “Please just stop yelling at me!”  
“I’m not yelling,” Zayn said confusedly. “Lou-”

Louis was abruptly crying- it made Zayn jump back a bit. Louis never cried.

“I can’t breathe,” Louis gasped, running for the door.

Zayn paused for a moment before bolting after him, the sudden thought that Louis was going to just leave terrifying him.

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this!” Louis chanted, still crying rather hysterically.

“Louis, calm down!” Zayn exclaimed, his own eyes filling with tears as he realized that if he couldn’t get Louis to think straight, then Louis would probably leave him.

“Just go!” Louis yelled. “No use delaying the inevitable!”

“What?” Zayn asked, his tears spilling over with a slight burn.

“Go!” Louis screamed, his expression positively miserable.

Zayn started backing away, nearly falling down a flight of stairs. “Why are you yelling at me?” Zayn asked, nearly blinded by his own tears.

Louis sobbed and wiped at his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“You’re crying too!” Zayn exclaimed.

“I’m crying because you wanted to leave!”

“I never said that!” Zayn said indignantly. “When did I ever insinuate that?”

“You were yelling,” Louis sniffled. “And…and…”

“I was crying because I thought you were leaving and then you told me to leave!” Zayn said. “I don’t want to leave!”  
Louis sniffed again and launched himself at Zayn, nearly tipping them down the stairs with his momentum. He hugged Zayn tightly, clutching with all the strength he could muster.

“I’m sorry I lie so much,” Louis muttered, his voice muffled against Zayn’s shirt. “I’ll try not to.”

Zayn hugged him back, pulling him closer. “I know you don’t mean to.”

“It’s still bad,” Louis said. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn maneuvered them back into the apartment in small steps, managing to close the door without shaking off Louis, who was still clinging to him like a cat.

“You’re going to have to get off of me at some point,” Zayn said quietly, standing in the middle of their kitchen awkwardly. “Just so you’re aware.”

“Nope,” Louis said, holding him tighter. “I don’t have to.”

“Well, actually…”

Louis twisted into a different position abruptly, gripping Zayn’s shoulders tightly before quickly pushing Zayn against the wall of the kitchen and pressing his lips to Zayn’s roughly.

Zayn kissed back after a slightly stunned moment- Louis was never rough about their…romantic…life. He was always the timid, soft, gentle one. Zayn accepted this new thing quickly, not particularly objecting to the idea.

Louis bit Zayn’s bottom lip softly, dragging his lip between his teeth as his hands slid under his shirt and dug into his back. Zayn arched into Louis slightly, feeling the nearly-painful scratch of Louis’ nails as he did so.

Louis moved to Zayn’s neck, biting and sucking hard until the skin was peppered with bruises and bite marks. Zayn didn’t really mind that, either. Louis started undoing Zayn’s shirt buttons as he started kissing him again, pulling his own shirt off once he’d managed to undo Zayn’s. Louis gripped Zayn’s torso with his cold hands, letting the ends of his fingers stray just under the tops of Zayn’s jeans.

“We were fighting a minute ago,” Zayn murmured as Louis started moving his lips down Zayn’s chest in a flurry of small kisses and bites. Louis groaned in response, slipping off Zayn’s jeans hastily before resting his hands on Zayn’s hips and dragging him into a better position. Louis smiled up at Zayn cheekily.

“We’re not fighting now,” Louis said, smiling even wider before tugging off Zayn’s boxers.


End file.
